them exsiting is just WRONG!
by Draco vs Twilight
Summary: When the Cullens get an acceptance letter from Hogwarts everyone is a little confused. But when they finally get there is seems that no-one is a big fan of them! With crazy pranks and random moments it a year at hogwarts you won't forget!
1. Disclaimer

**AN: I would just like to say that we don't own Harry Potter, Twilight or any of the Taylor Swift, Mamma Mia, or other songs that we use. All we own is the plot, Arianna, Donna, Sophie and Kylie, and the paper we started this story on! I may forget to put disclaimers on some chapters so I'm doing one for the whole story now hope you enjoy the craziness we call this story! **

**Thanks**

**Nialla, Amy and Lauren **

**xx**


	2. whaaaat?

_Them existing is just WRONG!_

The story is called _them existing is just WRONG! Until I can find a better name _

Chapter 1

Alice looked up from the Elk she had drained just minutes before, and her eyes locked with jasper. She smiled at him and brushed down her dress offered her hand for jasper to take. As he grasped her hand they both took off running to find the rest of the family.

They came across Edward and Bella laying in their meadow. Nessie had gone off to collage with Jacob. And left the Cullen's behind. Edward was engaged in a heated lip-lock with Bella when Alice and jasper approached. "Oh Eddie, you should really think about how Nessie came into this world. Maybe you should save all of this" Jasper said gesturing to the two of them lying on the forest floor, "...Till later" Alice laughed and it sounded like some really high annoying bells. Bella jumped away from Edward and smoothed the creases from her dress and looked really embarrassed. Same old stupid, frail, pathetic Bella.

The four Cullen's were walking towards the Cullen mansion talking about absolutely nothing when they heard the whistle in the wind, the unmistakable sound of a vampire sparkling... oops I meant running. Just as Alice registered this in her mind, Emmett popped out of no-where sparkling like a friggin' diamond blinding any animals in a 5 mile radius. "Hey guys, you have come and see this... it's crazy! Quick!" he shouted so load that birds flew from trees.

"Ok Emmet, we are not deaf you know" Edward said rubbing his ears.

"Oh shut up Eddie" Emmet glared at him, and Edward backed down. The 3 others exchanged confused glances while running after Emmett towards the Cullen household.

As they walked through the door, an envelope came flying towards Edwards and his hand snapped up to catch it. "Ah damn, paper cut... I think I'm bleeding" he swore. The other Cullen's looked at him as if he had grown 3 heads. "I told you we should of got him sectioned" Rosalie whispered and Alice agreed.

"Well read it then" Carlisle said impatiently after 5 minutes of silence.

"Oh you want me to read it?" Edward asked. The idea of throwing him of a cliff was becoming more and more realistic in Emmet's head.

"Ok well..."

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
>of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY<p>

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
>(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,<br>Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear all of the Cullen family,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
>Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.<p>

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
>Deputy Headmistress<p>

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
>of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY<p>

UNIFORM  
>First-year students will require:<br>sets of plain work robes (black)  
>plain pointed hat (black) for day wear<br>pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
>winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)<br>Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
>All students should have a copy of each of the following:<p>

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
>by Miranda Goshawk<p>

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
>by Phyllida Spore<p>

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
>by Newt Scamander<p>

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
>by Quentin Trimble<p>

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
>1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)<br>1 set glass or crystal phials  
>1 telescope<br>1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

When Edward looked up he was met by the shocked faces of 7 vampires.

"Well we can't say no... The rest of the supernatural world is finally accepting us..." Esme inputted.

"I guess... But how do we get to London?" Carlisle asked. Always the sensible one.

"Hello look at me, I can take us!" Edward shouted.

"Oh dear god" Bella screeched as she jumped away from her husband.

Edward was stood there with a sparkly tutu and dance costume and he had FRICKING WINGS!

The Cullen's followed him with their heads hung down, in shame of being scene with such a hideous monster.

While in Diagon Alley, Carlisle decided to call Sam to let the wolves know that they would be allowed on their land, as they would be leaving.

Carlisle's conversation with Sam to tell the wolves

Carlisle: Sam, we have been accepted to Hogwarts

Carlisle: No, it is not Arils fools

Carlisle: Yes, we are serious

Carlisle: No, Esme did not feed me a weird looking mushroom pizza

Carlisle: No, Sam, I am not high

Carlisle: Yes, Sam, we do have the letter

Carlisle: Sam... Please stop laughing

Carlisle:*sigh* we will be leaving for London by narwhal tomorrow.

Carlisle: Yes, I did just say by narwhal. They are fast animals!

Carlisle: Yes I know there are such things as planes, but do we look rich?

Carlisle: yes I understand we look like things that belong on your wife's wedding ring...

Carlisle: that was rude and unnecessary. Good-Bye Sam.

**I know it's kind of short but this is only the first chapter! It will get better when they get to Hogwarts hope you enjoyed **


	3. so i guess were not liked then?

Well um that was an interesting ride" Bella thought to her as they walked into kings cross station. _Never thought I would ever travel by narwhal... well I sparkle so I guess everything is possible..._

"Which platform is it?" Rosalie asked her fiancé as they looked around. Imagine this, 6 insanely beautiful people (or so they thought) walking with their HUGE trunks, and with owl cages. Yes a weird site indeed.

"I think its 9 and ¾" Edward replied.

"Was I talking to you? No so don't talk to me!" Rosalie hissed at her brother. _Someone's PMSing... _Emmet thought.

"Vampires don't PMS Emmett" Edward replied and Emmett glared at him.

"Guys... look there it is!" Bella shouted attracting even more attention. Jasper gave her a look as if to say **shut up Bella.**

"Let's go first Eddie" Bella said in a cringe worthy voice. Edward grimaced at his wife.

"Sure thing" he said in a strained voice while taking her hand.

They both ran head first at the barrier with Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice running straight behind them. They got to the wall and they all tightened their grips on the handle. Just as they were going to go through the wall to get to the platform they needed to get to, they hit something hard, and all fell. So here they are, all in a big heap with upturned trolleys lying around them.

"**Will the idiots who tried to run through the wall between platforms 8 and 9 please get up and use the next wall. Thank you"**

They looked up at the speakers and it dawned on them. They had tried to run through the wrong wall...

"Well would you believe it" Rosalie said with a long sigh

"Well you sparkle like Tinkerbell so yeah I guess I would" said a young girl with black hair, already wearing some syltherin robes said as she walked past.

"Hahahaha yeah I mean come on... sparkle? God" said one of her friends, who had short brown hair who was also in syltherin by the looks of it.

"yeah... I mean come on... though the one with nice, bronze hair looks hot" that came from a girl wearing hufflepuff robes said as she ran to catch up with the other too. She had long blonde hair and green eyes, which Edward found very pretty. _Wow I have a wife... I have to stop my thought _he gave himself a small pep talk.

They all followed the 3 girls through the barrier and saw the amazingly big, red train with the words Hogwarts express written on the front of it. It was giving of purple smoke and looked absolutely...

"...magical" Bella said awestruck** (AN: she doesn't deserve the swiftie word: wonderstruck)**

"Well we are going to Hogwarts... you spoon" said one of the girls they has seen before. Little did they know that these girls would be their worst nightmare!

When they finally boarded the train it seemed that no-one wanted them in their compartment. And jasper was becoming more and more depressed by the second. Bella had been called buck-tooth and horse-face, Alice had been called a midget more than once. And Rosalie had been hit on at least 10 times. Emmet just got scared looks and Edward, well, Edward "dazzled" people.

When they finally found a compartment.

"Oh look here get in" Alice instructed and they all piled into the rather squishy room.

"Ow Edward that me your sat on! Find somewhere else!"

"Ok, ok, ok Emmett."

"OW EDWARD! THAT'S MY ARM"

"Well why were you sat there rose?"

"Would you like me to float then?"

"Pfft fine!"

"Jeez Edward, I never knew you were gay"

"What jasper?"

"You just sat on my lap!"

"Eeep"

"Bella shut up please"

"Rosalie... no need to be mean"

"All you are is mean, and a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life and mean, and mean, and mean!"

"Please BELLA! Stop ruining Taylor Swift songs for me! If you want to sing something you should sing... _hey Eddie, I know might seem petty but I can't stop obsessing over youuuu"_

"Guyssss... shut up pleaseeee"

"Sorry Alice"

"Finally, somewhere I can stand"

"OWWWW EDWARD GET OF ME NOW!"

"Whoa Emmett what's wrong?"

"You're stood on my...on my... well let's just say, kids aren't an option anymore thanks to you"

"Oh, well Emmet, kids weren't an option anyway!"

"Oh I'm sorry rose! Edward didn't mean it like that... did you Edward?"

"Yeah I did... ow Alice... why did you hit me?"

The train ground to halt and they Cullen's were thrown forward, then back, then forward again.

"Well then, were obviously here then" jasper stated

They all piled out of the compartment and got some weird looks, that's when they looked around

"Oh my god! As if they sat in the luggage compartment! Tramps!" shouted the black haired girl from before.

"Hahahaha" her 3 friends laughed with her along with most of the students around them.

"Hey what's your name?" Rosalie asked sounding a little annoyed.

"Well I'm Arianna, but my friends call me Ari" the black haired girl said. "This is Donna" she said gesturing to the blonde who was staring at Edward and mouthing to Arianna_ he's hot_. Arianna rolled her eyes.

"This is Sophie" Arianna said pointing to the light brown haired girl.

"Hi" the Cullen's said

"So Ari, which way is Hogwarts?" Edward asked

"She said her friends call her Ari, not some fairies like you!" said the one called Sophie. Donna shot her a pointed look as if to say **stop being mean!**

Donna sighed "that way" she said and she walked off with the other girls.

They walked for a while just joking around and getting insulted by other students, until they reached the most beautiful castle they had ever seen!

"It's huge!" Bella screeched.

"That's what she said" Arianna said making them all jump and turn around to see the 3 girls smirking at them. They turned around and stared opened mouthed at the place they would call home from now on.

"too bad you can't see anything else considering you guys sparkling is the only thing anyone can see for miles" said donna as she walked past them all "that applies to all of you, apart from you" she said pointing at Edward "your hot" she smiled at him and walked into the castle. Arianna rolled her eyes and followed her best friend into the castle. The others followed them in.

_I have a wife, I have a wife, and again I have a wife! I cannot cheat! _Edward thought to himself as he walked into Hogwarts with his family. Little did they know what trouble would lie ahead for them.


	4. the craziness of dumbledore

**AN I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight in any way... J. and own them!**

As Edward and Bella and the rest of the Cullen's walked into the great hall, everyone turned to stare at them. Edward picked out the voice of Donna saying "wow he looks hotter in his robes" he smiled but was brought back to reality when Bella grabbed his hand. They went and stood near the front of the hall, where all the first years stood. Wow they felt out of place. They were like 3 foot bigger than them.

"When I read your name out, you will step forward and place the hat on your head and wait for its verdict." Mrs Mogonagall spoke with a stern voice. Most of the first years nodded their head, but professor McGonagall's eyes fell on the 6 Cullen's stood their looking very awkward.

The list went on and on and on. Until it got to:

Cullen, Alice: "hufflepuff"

Cullen, Emmett: "Gryffindor"

Cullen, Jasper: "ravenclaw"

Cullen, Rosalie: "Gryffindor"

Cullen, Bella: "hufflepuff" there were multiple groans and hisses when the hat shouted this to the students

Cullen, Edward: "well I'm going to put you in HUFFLEPUFF just to show them what an idiot Cedric Diggory came back as! Jeez, sparkling, couldn't you like glow or something... yeesh"

Edward walked away from the stool with a sullen expression on (**AN: You get it? Sullen... Cullen? Well I thought it was funny... obviously not)**.

The Cullen stared at the food in the plates in front of them, and grimaced.

"OH EM GEE! You guys could at least act grateful for the food..." Arianna spoke up from the syltherin table, where she was sat next to Sophie and Draco (**AN: ;D)** Draco gave all the Cullen's a sour look, and continued eating after he told Arianna to "ignore the tinkerbell wannabe's."

She glared openly at Edward and mouthed "spoon" at him. He was confused. _I swear we come from forks not spoons... has Carlisle and esme been lying to us all this time? Nooo they wouldn't do that would they? Well I am adopted... but so are the rest of them... maybe I should ask them_

"hey guys... do we really come from forks or have Carlisle and esme been lying to us the whole time" the Cullen's who were sat on the hufflepuff table stared at him along with Donna who was sat next to him smiling with those mesmerising greeny- blue eyes. Suddenly he couldn't help himself. He stood on the table and kicked all the food of his place and started singing:

"Your beautiful eyes  
>stare right into my eyes<br>and sometimes  
>I think of you late at night<br>I don't know why  
>I wanna be somewhere where you are<br>I wanna be where

You're here  
>Your eyes are looking into mine<br>So baby make me fly  
>My heart has never felt this way before<br>I'm looking through your  
>I'm looking through your eyes..."<p>

Everyone just stared at him... Bella was sat staring wide eyed with her squirrel teeth out. She stood up and proceeded to run out the grand doors but Draco put his foot out and she went head first into a pudding platter. She stood up with her hair dripping with custard and jelly.

"EWWWWW" the whole hall screamed. She looked around and continued running but tripped over her own feet and fell to the floor. Everyone went silent. She looked up and saw a old man with a REALLY long beard staring down at her. Something was up with this place because just like Edward she couldn't help herself. She stood up and shocked everyone y hiding her face in Dumbledore's beard and separating it into two sections, then poking her face through the gap and shouting "PEEK-A-BOO" everyone looked at her. They were all shell-shocked and didn't know what to say.

"Young lady, please refrain from touching my beard and make your way to my office. Same for you young man" he said looking towards the hufflepuff table where Edward was still stood on the table.

"Yes you... the one who was singing the Taylor swift song... I do happen to like her music... the video for mean and mine was particularly good. Although sparks fly and haunted and mine are my favourites... oh yes... stay fearless and speak now children"

Dumbledore sighed "I like the way she plays guitar and flips her amazingly curly hair...ohhh I wonder if I could get my beard as curly as her hair, and then flip that..." he wondered to himself

"I flip my hair back and forth, I flip my hair back and forth... oh wait its I WHIP my hair isn't it?" he asked a young first year who looked like she just pooed herself. The girl nodded and

Dumbledore smiled and made his way to the high table and sat down still singing what looked like they lyrics to _Taylor Swift: fearless_ and a little bit of _dancing _queen from Mamma Mia under his breath.

Edward and Bella walked with their heads down to his office. Everyone in the great hall was whispering about eh crazy guy who sings to girls and his wife, the deluded one. Oh the joys of going to Hogwarts Ari thought to herself as she, Donna and Sophie walked out.

**The song was Taylor Swift beautiful eyes. I don't own any songs mentioned in this chapter. Hope you liked it... next one will be up next week.**


	5. Why bella shouldn't be allowed a wand

Edward and Bella made their way to the potions lab where they would have their first lesson. When they got there, after being attack with chalk by peeves, they saw that everyone had already gone in.

They walked through the doors and snape looked up and glared at them both as they stood there. They noticed that Arianna and Donna and Sophie were all sat in a group with a cauldron in front of them.

"Sorry sir, we got lost" Edwards said apologizing to snape

"How unfortunate" he sneered as he turned back to the list of what they would need, and then told the class to get them.

Bella took off to get a cauldron and found a nice black one when Draco malfoy walked up to her and grabbed it. She tried getting it back but Draco grabbed his wand and sparks flew out the end and suddenly Bella was throw backwards into a wall. She reached for her own wand and tried a simple spell against him but somehow (no one knows how) she ended up turning herself into a common house elf. But this house elf had buck teeth...

Edward had already got all the ingredients, and stood there with his mouth wide open as he stared while someone took his wife, now house elf, to the hospital wing. Everyone was snickering, and laughing and snape yelled "SHHHH. "10 POINT FROM HUFFLEPUFF"

"What whyyyy? Donna complained.

"Because you have Bella and Edweird in your house"

"Sir its Edward"

"Did I ask for your input?"

"No, but sir you said my name..."

"Shhhh or another 10 points will go"

"Shhhh Edward" a student in hufflepuff hissed

"But he said my name was..."

"I don't care but you're going to lose us loads of points"

"But..."

"No keep talking, us syltherin will win then" Draco said nudging Arianna and Sophie with his elbows.

"Ok, shutting up now" Edward said looking down and picking at a piece of flower

He carefully mixed all the ingredients together and stood back as his potion bubbled away. He smiled to himself as Donna stood next to him.

"Wow Eddie, that looks good... I think you got it right"

He smiled at her and was one again drawn in to them.

"Your beautiful eyes

Stare right into my eyes..."

Donna put her hand over his mouth and looked at him with wide eyes. "Please Edward, not again.

He nodded and she let her hand drop. Bella then stumbled back into the room and she was herself again. She grabbed the closest ingredient she could see and added it to the mixture.

"NOOOOOO DONT" Edward shouted. Bella inhaled the steam and got a weird look in her eyes.

She stumbled to the front of the class and looked at snape as he turned around and gave her a look. "Yeees?"

"I never noticed how amazingly handsome you are"

"Reallyyyy?" snape said drawing the word out

"Yes, no wonder no-one likes you"

Everyone gaped at her.

"cos you're too sexy for your shirt..." Bella said dancing around like a lunatic.

Edward launched himself across the classroom to stop Bella from making a fool out of herself. He knocked her to the ground and she looked up at him.

She stood up and brushed herself off. "Ohhh were cooking... I can cook" she said looking around

"Hey where are the chocolate and flour and the chop board?

"Were in potions Bella"

"Argggggg you're a death eater!"

"Yes well I am called Draco malfoy"

"I don't like the malfoy... your dad looks like a girl and your mums weird... I didn't know you had a mum!"

"*Humph*, I could probably drain you of your life right here, right now... but you aren't worth it... EW who would want the life of you in their body?" Draco sighed as he walked away from her.

The lesson continued with Bella ending up upsetting almost everyone in her class.

Dumbledore walked into the class after snape had called him.

"Yes?"

"This student is being disruptive"

"Ooooooh dumbie! Ooooooh you know what I realised... we could use your beard as a scarf... look". She walked up to Dumbledore and grabbed his long beard and wrapped it round her neck. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows and looked down at her.

"Please refrain from touching me miss Cullen"

She scratched her head and dropped his beard. She suddenly dropped to floor sobbing.

"I'm so lonely, so very lonely. I have nobody all on my owwwnn... I woke up in the middle of the night and noticed Edward wasn't by my side..."

Everyone just tuned her out but she sat there sobbing. "Urggg look at her..." Arianna said laughing

"Edward, im pregnant"

Bella you can't get pregnant"

"Yes I can..."

"No Bella you can't..."

"Well how was Renesmee created?"

"You were human then..." _how I wish you were human now so that you would still be in forks.._

"Stop it Edward! You're cheating on me..."

"No I am not... with who?"

"With that blonde one, you sang Taylor Swift to her... you never did that to me..."

"Bella I made you a lullaby... what more do you want..."

"Sing something like Taylor Swift to me..."

"Ok Bella...

Hey Bella

I really can't stand you

So please get out of my life

I don't love you and

You have a dog waiting on the side

Yes we may have a kid

But it hurts me to call you a Cullen

And you don't like to wear dresses

And you don't have beautiful eyes..."

Bella stared and then turned and ran straight into a cauldron...

Well let's just say she had lots of boils now...

**AN: I know it isn't that long but oh well... I don't own Taylor swift's song **_**"beautiful eyes"**_ **or akon's "**_**lonely" **_**or harry potter or twilight... please review and make me happyyyy :D**


	6. well what can happen next?

**So some people have been asking what's up with all the songs... well this is a crack-fic so absolutely anything and everything can happen and well were just crazy anyways! So if you have any idea what we could do for a chapter or if you have a song suggestion then feel free to let me know! I don't own twilight, harry potter, pink's song or anything else mentioned or any characters but my own enjoy!**

"Emmett! Get up! We have to go now!" Edward shouted at the lump on a bed.

"Mmm... go away Edward" Emmett mumbled into a pillow. Edward crossed the room and pulled the covers of the sleeping blob.

"Argggggg mummy! My eyes" Edward screeched and he turned and ran out the room. Well he would of ran out the room if the door wasn't shut. So he hit the door instead. He pulled his hands of his eyes and grabbed the handle and yanked the door open, and ran out screaming.

Emmett looked down confused and they realised what Edward was screaming about. He smirked and stretched. His Justin Bieber boxers were awesome! Or so he thought! But obviously not everyone saw it his way.

After the morning incident Edward couldn't look Emmett in the eye. He was scared for life.

_Baby, baby, baby oh, baby, baby, baby, Nooo I thought you'd always be mine_ Emmett thought just to piss Edward off. It worked because Edward turned and glared at him as they walked to quidditch pitch. That's when Edwards eyes landed on Donna stood with her blonde hair blowing in the wind. He bounded up to her and grinned. Donna turned and looked at him and smiled and they started having a long conversation about the fact that peanuts were no nuts. Arianna rolled her eyes and turned to look at the rest of the Cullen's that had made their way to the pitch. "Bloodsuckers" she nodded at them and Sophie tried not to laugh.

Rosalie just glared at the black haired girl, flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked off, hand in hand with Emmett. Sophie burst into laughter and ari looked over to find out what was so funny. She laughed so hard she had tears streaming down her face.

Walking towards them was Bella, attempting to carry 4 brooms. She dropped one and tried to pick it up but dropped the other 3 in the process. As she tried to pick all of them up, she stumbled and tripped over her own two feet and landed face first in the mud. Laughter could be heard from around the whole pitch. Coach hooch made her way to wear Bella was picking herself up, and slapped her had away from the brooms that lay on the floor mumbling something about crazy nutters and a 'fricking clumsy squirrel lookalike'. Donna and Edward laughed so hard they were leaning on each other for support. Coach hooch blew her whistle and they all stopped halughing.

"Get a broom, mount it and make a lap of the pitch" she shouted. The one word that came to Arianna's mind was _butch!_ Edward smiled as he heard her thoughts and nodded at her, agreeing with her thoughts. Somehow they all managed t mount the brooms and began to fly. Sophie looked down and saw Bella attempting to get off the ground and failing... miserably! She got on the broom, slid off the other side, and fell to the ground with a thump. Sophie laughed and continued to fly around. Emmett seemed to be having a bit of trouble with his broom. It was bucking him off. "Stop doing that!" he said smacking the head of the broom as it tried to buck him off again. He heard a crack and looked down... "Ohhh sh..." he couldn't finish the word because he was already plummeting towards the ground. He had broken the broom with his weight. Oops. Draco laughed from his broom and flew to were Sophie and ari were floating in the air clutching to their brooms laughing. He zoomed to ari's side and flung his arm over her shoulder and she leaned into him. Everyone stared with open mouths and he just shrugged as they flew back down to the ground. They all walked off the pitch, and watched as Emmett picked himself off the ground and reattached his arm and his fingers twitched. Bella was covered in mud as she walked towards the dorms but she stopped and turned to Edward.

"Ed, I have something to say to you." She said looking at him with a face covered in mud.

"What?" he said. He didn't want to talk to Bella right now. He just wanted to spend some time with Donna before next lesson.

"Baby please don't leave me  
>No, don't leave me<br>Please don't leave me no no no  
>you say I don't need you but it's always gonna come right back,<br>It's gonna come right back to this.  
>Please, don't leave me.<br>No.  
>No, don't leave me<br>Please don't leave me, oh no no no.  
>I always say how I don't need you<br>But it's always gonna come right back to this

Please don't leave me  
>Please don't leave me"<p>

"Bella! Stop with the singing! Firstly you can't do it! Secondly you can't do it! And 3rdly you can't do it!" Edward shouted. He was frustrated with Bella being so clingy!

"And anyway! You aren't pink so you can't sing that song! You don't look like pink, you can't sing like pink, you are not pink" Sophie said ticking them off with her fingers. Bella looked like she was about to cry as she turned and ran towards the dorms.

"Run little ninja! Run!" Ari shouted at her retreating form. Everyone looked at her and she smiled and shrugged "I'm weird I know! Get over it people! I am weird, I love Taylor Swift and I think that ZEBRAS are the coolest animal that ever lived" she said looking at Donna and smiling while raising her eyebrows at her and Edwards intertwined hands. Donna blushed and looked away.

When they were all sitting around the common room fire everyone was whispering about Bella as she sat on her own. Sophie, Donna, Edward, ari and Draco all walked in and sat down. Someone in the room was humming pink- please don't leave me and it was getting on ari's nerves.

"Will the real pink please stand up" she shouted into the room. Everyone turned to look at her as if she was crazy. Bella stood up smiling until ari stood in front of her, pushed her shoulders down and said "sit down, bloodsucker wannabe!" everyone laughed as she returned to her spot and smiled triumphantly. Ari had the image of woody the woodpecker in her mind as he laughed with that obnoxious laugh "ha ha ha ha-ha. Ha ha ha ha-ha" she grimaced and shook her head.

"I wish we could all get along like we used to in middle school... I wish I could bake a cake filled with rainbows and smiles and everyone would eat and be happy..." Neville longbottom said from the sofa/couch. Oh kay then... way to kill a mood.

"Hey he isn't even in this house!" someone shouted from the back of the room.

"Are you even from this house?" Draco asked.

"No I just have a lot of feelings" Neville replied

"Go to your own common room" Draco said to him


	7. donna and eddie eh?

As Edward walked back from the lake with Donna, a thought popped into his head and he voiced it out loud. "hey donna? How bout we go to hogsmeade together this weekend? Like a date?" he asked.

Donna turned and looked at him like he was the most important thing in the world. "oh yeah, that would be nice" she said _damn donna, tone the smile down _she thought to herself toning down her 100 watt smile to a mere 20 watts. Edward smiled back at her and whispered in her ear "It's a date".

Meanwhile in the castle the dinner in the great hall was still going on. Food was being thrown, insults shouted, teachers hiding behind Hagrid, you know, the usual. Arianna and Amy were sat trying to throw some pumpkin pasties at Bella who was protgecting herself from some first year hufflepuffs who were throwing lemon curd cheesecake at her **(AN. Lauren ;p) **she ducked behind a bench but had chocolate cake thrown at her instead. Someone who had seen this shouted "noooo what a waste of cake! I could of eaten that, but now its touched, that, I don't want any anymore" a girl with brown wavy hair said throwing the chocolate cake she had been previously eating into her unsuspecting friends face. Eventually Dumbledore decided enough was enough.

"OK CHILDREN! Enough! Go back to your dorms and ready yourselves for bed now. Prefects, lead the first years so they don't get lost. The rest of you, no detours!" he said holding his wand to his throat to project his voice into the abyss called the Great Hall. Most of the kids got up, brushing and wiping food of themselves as well as they could, before grumbeling and following the croud of students using both exists. Well we say all kids but Arianna, Sophie, Donna and Edward all stayed behind, where they met the golden trio!

"oh look who we have here! The golden trio" Arianna sneered. Harry glared at her and replied with a smart remark. " well look who we have, the slimy four" he sneered back.

Draco laughed. "you forget that there is 5 of us potter!"

Harry looked around and sighed. He was right as usual. Damn him!

Edward shook his head and turned to face donna "well you better get some sleep before Hogsmeade tomorrow." He leaned forward and kissed her, then turned and walked away. Donna let out a strangled cry and Arianna laughed and put an arm around her. "come along donna" she said laughing as she pulled her best friend along with her.

Donna fell asleep with a smile on her face with the song "slipping through my fingers" in her head.

The next morning Donna woke up at 6'o'clock just to take a shower are curl her blonde hair. She put on her nicest dress, with a pair of heels, not that she needed them, and applied her make up.

By the time she got to the main hall for breakfast she saw that everyone else was in jeans, leggings or still in their pj's.

She walked to where Edward was sat eating, his hair looking amazing as usual, and sat down. She saw bella glaring at her from her table and donna looked down. Edward noticed and complimented her, which made her smile.

After breakfast all students in the 3rd year and above started the walk to hogesmeade. Edward took hold of donnas hand as they walked.

Meanwhile, the slytherins were having a lot of fun making fun of the golden trio.

"you would think they were royalty the way they are treated"

"hey were the only royalty here"

"I mean, as if you would be proud of having a scar in the shape of a lighting bolt, it's not as if he is the son of zues or something''

''have you seen his hair…? Its ginger''

''and… people with ginger hair are nice''

''ok… moving on… have you seen his robes? Hand me downs''

''hahahahahaha as if'''

''and her hair, she makes it curly but its not as if she is Taylor Swift or anything''

''seriously? Taylor swift again? You and her seriously Arianna''

''well sorry!''

''STOP SINGING DONNA! I CAN HEAR YOU FROM HERE!''

Donnas head whipped around and she grinned and shook her head.

When they finally made it to the hogs head they all sat down and ordered butterbeer to warm them up. Edward and Donna were sat together talking quietly.

They were soon drinking cups after cups of butterbeer and all joking and laughing when a boy staggered up to them with a cup of butterbeer in his hands and spoke

'' hi im Paul and im an idiot! I break peoples heart for no reason and I love my boyfriend… oh tom!''

Another boy walked up to them, holding a tissue to his nose. ''sorry he is a bit tipsy'' he said his voice muffled by the tissue. ''whats wrong with your nose'' Arianna asked.

''oh I had my 4th nosebleed of the day'' he said proudly. _Oookkkkk then!_

Well everyone was having fun but, you guessed it, Bella came and ruined it.

She staggered up to the table, and leant against it, grabbing another butterbeer from a passing tray. ''hey eddie! Guess what? I moved on… hahahaha in your face! Hahaha."

Edwards looked puzzled. ''with who'' he asked feigning curiosity.

''_oh blaise Zambini'' she replied smugly. Draco snorted butterbeer out of his mouth all over her._ _My best friend blaise? Oh my god! The dark lord has brainwashed him… oh merlin!_

Bella stood on the table and announced in a loud voice ''I have moved on from eddiepoo'' donna gave Edward a weird look and he just shrugged.

''so I will sing him a parting song, because I have an amazing voice''

There were groans and ''no you donts'' coming from all around the room.

Bella began...

"She, she ain't real,

She ain't gonna be able to love you like I will,

She is a stranger,

You and I have history or don't you remember?

Sure, she's got it all,

But baby is that really what you want?'

Edward just stared at Bella in disbelief, he could not believe that he had ever married that woman and now he was beginning to regret it.

_Great she had to ruin the day again didn't she? Why merlin? Why?_

_Edward and Donna looked at her and then at one another and stood up to walk out but Bella started again _

_'She is half your age,_

But I'm guessing that's the reason that you stayed'

Donna had had enough she could sit around and have Bella being rude about her any longer. She loved Edward and that's all that mattered to her. As she opened her mouth to speak she heard another voice, it was Edwards and he was defending her.

'You are rude and obnoxious. I cant believe that I ever married you Bella. Maybe she is half my age but believe me that isn't the reason that I stayed. She is 10 times the woman you will ever be, the world doesn't revolve around her an she actually cares about me. So if you don't mind I would like you to stop harassing her and leave us two alone!'

Donna just stood there with Ari and Sophie. They could not believe that he had just publically announced his love for her. Edward grabbed Donna's hand and they made their way back to the School. The walk back was rather silent and then Donna had the courage to ask Edward a question...

'Edward... di... did you mean what you said back there?'

She waited for an answer but he didn't reply. They stopped and he kissed her... After moments of silence he said 'Did that answer your question?'

Donna smiled and nodded as they began walking again.

_TBC..._

_**An; I don't own harry potter, twilight any characters but my own and they are mine so please don't take them. Review please!**_


End file.
